


Otra vez

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry y Louis ya no están juntos, M/M, pero siguen teniendo reencuentros cuando beben
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volvía a caer una y otra vez...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste <3

Cuando despierta está desorientado, o al menos no tiene ni la más mínima idea de donde se encuentra. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero la luz del día lo encandila y su cabeza duele demasiado. Intenta moverse, pero no puede un brazo o algo se lo impide. Abre los ojos y se mueve (todo lo que puede), ahoga un gemido al ver quien es la persona que no le permite moverse, se sorprende al ver a Louis durmiendo tranquilamente y agarrándolo de la cintura.  
«¿Qué pasó aquí?». Se pregunta, intenta recordar un poco de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Se acuerda de estar celebrando el cumpleaños número veintitrés de Louis, estaban todos los más cercanos, lo bueno es que como era algo privado nadie se había enterado por lo que no era necesario que Modest! Estuviera interfiriendo ni tampoco Eleanor. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba eso daba igual, él y el mayor ya no están juntos.   
Recuerda cuando ya son las doce y le da su abrazo correspondiente a Louis, se sonríen y después todo se vuelve borroso. Lo último que recuerda es estar bailando con Louis, muy cerca. Después lo único que tiene son retazos borrosos de la noche, como coquetearle al mayor producto de los trago que ha tomado, discutir con un invitado que no conoce por intentar besar a Louis y por último estar besando apasionadamente al de ojos azules.   
Mueve el brazo de Louis lo más despacio que puede y lo logra. Se levanta de allí y nota que están en la habitación del mayor y que toda su ropa está tirada por toda ella. También puede ver los trozos de vidrio de lo que hubiese sido una copa de vino, que no comprender en qué momento lo tenía.   
Se coloca su ropa rápido, para irse de allí. No quiere que Louis lo vea. Cuando sale de la habitación se regaña, no puede creer que ya vayan a pasar seis meses sin estar juntos hayan caído otra vez. A veces tiene el presentimiento de que nunca podrán acabar esto que tienen. Sabe que a pesar de que ya no estén juntos y que se eviten lo que ambos sienten siempre estará ahí y que situaciones como esta se seguirán repitiendo. Le guste o no.


End file.
